honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Mortal Kombat
Mortal Kombat is the 8th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Joshua Ovenshire, Matt Raub, Matt Sohinki, David Moss, Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, and Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated ' '''by [[Jon Bailey|'Jon Bailey']]' as '''Epic Voice Guy. It parodies multiple games in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series.'' It was published on July 7, 2014. ''Mortal Kombat ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 6 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Mortal Kombat on YouTube "The fighting game sensation that took America by storm, spawning one great nineties movie, one horrible nineties movie, and the best nineties dance track ever!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Mortal Kombat Script From the developers Midway who created one of the best fighting games of all times, then did everything they could to ruin it, comes the franchise that taught kids all they know about human anatomy, and absolutely nothing about spelling. Mortal Kombat Experience all nine of the kore kaptivating kombats, Uh, can we get those changed to C's? Thanks. There's the bloody arcade sensation that started it all Kombat (1992) including the ESRB rating system. The sequel that was better in every way'' Kombat II (1993). An avalanche of turds that almost bankrupted the company ''Kombat 4 (1997), Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance (2002), Mortal Kombat: Deception (2004), Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero (1997), and Mortal Kombat: Special Forces (2000), a franchise saving reboot Kombat (2011), and a game we'll all agree to never speak of again Kombat vs. DC Universe (2008). Test your might in the Mortal Kombat tournament where you'll face off against non-mortals like a centaur (Motaro), a four armed dragon monster (Goro), and a literal god (Raiden). Choose your combatant from a vast selection of not-so-original characters featuring one Bruce Lee ripoff (Liu Kang), three different cops (Jax Briggs, Kurtis Stryker, and Sonya Blade), three identical Asian chicks (Mileena, Kitana, and Jade), four interchangeable cyborgs (Smoke, Sektor, Cryax, and Unit-5), and seven palette-swapped ninja men (Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Reptile, Ermac, Rain, Smoke, and Noob Sailbot).'' [Critic: "Lazy!"]'' Try to follow the series' convoluted story about evil sorcerers trying to conquer the Earth realm which for some reason always comes down to a one-on-one martial arts tournament. It's actually a humane way to settle war if you think about it. Cheese your way to victory in these ultra-violent Street Fighters for Dummies. Then finish off your opponents with the ultimate humiliation by turning them into a baby, putting them in the friend-zone, or ending there pathetic lives with a fatality. That is, if you can just get the damn move right. Ah, come on! What the hell is jump distance anyway?! Breakup your epic quest to slaughter your enemies and save all of humanity with cute little mini games like Board Kombat (Chess Kombat), Mortal Pongbat (Pong), ''and ''Mario Kartbat (Motor Kombat). ''Whee! So prepare for the fighting game sensation that took America by storm, spawning one great nineties movie ''['Mortal Kombat (1995)]'', one horrible nineties movie ''[Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997)]'' ['Kitana: "You're alive." Sindel: "Too bad you... will die."], and the best nineties dance track ever! ''['Goro': "MORTAL KOMBAT!"]. music ''Oh, man! This is like the laser tag national anthem! Starring: Wololololol Kang repeatedly kicking; The Last Mohican Nightwolf; Butterface Mileena; Jack Skellington Scorpion; Miley Cyrus Reptile; Paul Blart: Mall Cop Stryker; The Hot Teacher From ''Billy Madison Blade, The One With The Boobs; Channing Tatum Cage; Oddjob Lao; Handjob Goro; Bewbjob Sheeva; Let it Gooo, Let it Gooo Sub-Zero; and Baraka Obama. Mortal Kombat You know the first Mortal Kombat was suppose to be a Jean-Claude Van Damme game? Then, when they backed out, they turned him into Johnny Cage? Man, that'd been cooler than Shaq Fu! Trivia * There is also an episode of Honest Game Trailers about Mortal Kombat X, and an episode of Honest Trailers about the 1995 and 1997 Mortal Kombat films. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Mortal Kombat has a 98.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Cheezburger said the video was "brutually honest." Raymond Porreca of Entertainment Buddha said the video was "a funny, satirical take" on the Mortal Kombat games. He wrote, "From spelling errors to soul-crushingly bad movies, each and every element of the MK franchise isn’t safe from critique in this video." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Joshua Ovenshire, Matt Raub, Matt Sohinki, David Moss, Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, and Spencer Gilbert Edited by Spencer Agnew Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links *'Honest Game Trailers Vs. Mortal Kombat. Ready, Fight! '- Kotaku article *'Mortal Kombat Gets Brutalized In New Honest Trailer ' - Entertainment Buddha article *'Mortal Kombat gets an Honest Game Trailer '- NerdReactor write-up *'Mortal Kombat Needed a Brutally Honest, Nay, FATALLY Honest Trailer! '- Cheezburger write-up *'If Mortal Kombat Had an Honest Trailer ' - Dorkly write-up Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Games Category:Smosh Category:Fandom Games Category:Fighting games Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Midway Games